


一个有点奇怪的现代paro

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 奇形怪状现代paro [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 不太合格的现代恋人间的游戏





	一个有点奇怪的现代paro

（让我们无视绿幕问题好吗……我尽量描补，描补不了就要靠你们脑补了_(:з」∠)_）

 

——夜半，《帝国英雄传说》摄影棚内：  
“我说，大半夜的过来真的好吗？”  
“明天就要开拍了，作为导演你就不打算看看布景搭的合不合心意吗？”  
不合心意我可以让道具现场调整啊，第一个出声的人在内心吐槽到。  
“哇。”灯光开关被打开，摄影棚内瞬间灯火通明，电影中最重要的布景之一——男主旗舰，虚空女王伯伦希尔的指挥室展露在偷偷溜进来的两人眼前。

“感觉真棒。”  
出声的男性二十岁左右，有着灿金色的头发和冰蓝色的眼睛，容貌仿佛被美神亲吻过的出色，他步履轻快的走到指挥椅前面，转身坐下，调整了下动作，对同伴露出一个笑容。  
莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，男，22岁，演员。  
莱因哈特之所以会成为演员，绝对离不开他那张脸，从小被星探烦到大的缪杰尔先生，在发誓绝不做演员后啪啪打肿了自己的脸，作为一个狂热书粉，为了勾搭自己心仪的一路转职到导演的作者大大，莱因哈特刷脸进了娱乐圈，刷脸接了几部偶像剧和代言，刷脸把自己刷成了当下最紫红的流量明星，最后终于刷脸进了正在筹备翻拍自己作品的，莱因哈特心爱作者的剧组。  
哦，他还在筹备期内成功刷脸把作者泡成了自己男朋友，真是人生赢家。  
以上那句请棒读，谢谢。  
而陪他大半夜不睡跑来发疯的，也正是他心爱的作者大大，本剧组导演BOSS，同时也是他正在交往男朋友的，杨威利。  
杨威利，男，31岁，导演。  
作家出身，尤擅历史军事方面的情节描写，卖出过不少电视电影版权——不是改动太过破坏协议被收回版权，就是被乱来的导演编剧演员联合毁成了垃圾，痛定思痛的杨先生，自学了一段时间的编剧知识，从编剧做起，一路搭台攒班子拿起了执导筒，专心拍自己写的书，结果愣是口碑票房双收，混成了知名导演。  
你问资金？不许人家富二代啊，当爹的给儿子出钱美滋滋，真是人生赢家。  
以上那句也请棒读，谢谢。

“感觉真棒。”  
杨抱臂仔细观察着坐在指挥椅上的莱因哈特，哪怕只穿着普通的T恤短裤，眼前的金发青年也愣是撑出了居高临下的气势。  
合适极了，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，那个从落魄贵族一步步推翻旧王朝，走到最高点的王者，仿佛活生生的出现在了杨的面前。  
“啊哈，该说不愧是莱因哈特吗？”杨微笑着，一语双关。  
皇帝莱因哈特翻了个白眼，一秒变回演员莱因哈特。  
“别以为我不知道你在嘲笑我。”他说。  
别看莱因哈特红得发紫就以为他是个演技派，实际上，他的演技非常的……千人一面——作为十九岁就大学毕业保研的高材生，要不是为了杨，他才不会进娱乐圈——大概是自带的气场问题，演个总裁王子异常传神，甚至还拿过奖，演别的？对不住了，就算穿着麻袋再往脸上糊两巴掌泥，莱因哈特看起来都像出巡不慎落难的国王。  
就因为这个有点尴尬的演技问题，莱因哈特的黑总能找到掐他的点，演技这么尬，资源还这么好，睡来的，剧本，睡来的，代言，睡来的，得奖了？你看看他那张脸！说他不是靠睡上位的，谁信啊！  
对此，莱因哈特表示淡定，反正他已经把想睡的那个给睡了，其它真真假假风风雨雨的，就随便人说吧。

目前杨和莱因哈特正在准备的，正是杨最新的一部剧本《帝国英雄传说》，讲述未来的银河时代，少年莱因哈特一路成长直至登顶的故事，故事比较单调，冲突不算强烈，作为小说也许没什么深度，但是正合适拍成电影——场景宏大适合特效发挥，男主收后宫一样收小弟最后登基为皇，一路爽到爆炸，堪称顶级商业片配置。  
而现在他们所处的场景，正是整部电影的开端，男主莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆第一次登场的地方，他的旗舰，虚空女王伯伦希尔指挥室。  
“学长告诉我说道具组做了个小手脚……哇哦。”  
杨按了下给通信员搭建的操作台，木着脸发现，那群写作精益求精，读作闲得蛋疼的道具组众人，做出了伯伦希尔的外部星空特效图……  
“哇哦。”莱因哈特兴奋的站起来，跑到门边关掉了摄影棚顶灯，道具组的电子渲染效果棒极了，如果只注视着伯伦希尔的指挥屏幕，会真的感觉自己就在战舰中傲游银河。  
“这群浪费经费的混球……”杨显然没什么浪漫细胞，“做这么精细有什么用，也不怕抠特效的时候被后期打死。”  
莱因哈特没有注意到杨的吐槽，他顶着那片虚拟星空看了看，转身出了摄影棚，“等我下，马上回来。”  
杨有点奇怪莱因哈特想干什么，不过反正都大半夜陪这个小祖宗来摄影棚踩点、呸，提前适应了，他想干点别的，自己奉陪就是了。

“你是何人，为何在伯伦希尔里！”  
“……哈？”拿着剧本做最后检查的杨被突如其来的问句吓到，他抬起头，看见了莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。  
身着以银色装饰的黑色军服，臂弯中搭着白色的披风，从剧本中走下来的青年将军皱着眉头，身体紧绷，仿佛马上就会对杨这个闯入者发起攻击。  
“你……”杨欲言又止，最后他还是决定说出口，“你穿的是一级上将的军服，不该拿披风的。”  
“噗——”把自己装扮成角色的莱因哈特破功笑出声，杨的切入点太过犀利，他竟然一时无法代入男主进行思考。  
“你到底想干嘛？”杨上下扫视莱因哈特，应该给服装设计加鸡腿，他想，这身穿在莱因哈特身上棒极了，肩宽腰细腿长，银与黑搭配肃穆中带着点禁欲，简直让人把持不住。  
“对戏？”杨问，“我可以客串吉尔菲艾斯，不过只能念台词。”  
“不！”莱因哈特摆手回绝，他用手大力按压指挥椅，“这个够结实吗？”  
“我想是的，”杨说，“按道具组的尿性，只要你不拉来一头大象在上面跳舞，它就够结实。”  
莱因哈特摸了摸下巴，露出满意的表情，在杨仿佛看神经病的眼神中，对他做了一个请的动作。  
“来，脱衣服，然后坐上去。”  
“……哈？”  
有时候杨觉得莱因哈特更适合去当一个编剧，这种天马行空的思维方式，一般人根本追不上。  
“看到星空图我就在想啦。”金发的年轻人轻快的说着，“这种置身于宇宙的感觉浪漫极了。”  
“我一直想约你在星空下做一次，正好今天是交往两周年纪念日，本来预定了野外露营想带你去，现在觉得这里更适合。”莱因哈特笑盈盈的看着杨，“来试试看吗，在这个星空投影下，在伯伦希尔的指挥椅上，被你笔下的男主角所拥抱。”  
“你管他叫莱因哈特的时候我就知道你在写我，头发也好外貌也好，你把他写的那么好，我都开始不好意思了。”莱因哈特拉过杨的手，弯腰用唇轻触他的指尖，“我的创造者阁下，愿意赐予您的造物拥抱您的荣光吗？”

杨觉得自己被蛊惑了，被眼前这个漂亮得一塌糊涂的，也邪恶得一塌糊涂的小混蛋蛊惑了，否则他怎么会光溜溜的坐在只垫了一层披风的指挥椅上呢。  
他还记得自己微弱的抗争：“弄脏椅子会被道具活活扒皮的！”  
莱因哈特是怎么回答的来着：“所以我拿了披风呀。”  
这个早有预谋的，满脑子都是黄色废料的小混蛋！  
杨并不排斥和莱因哈特做爱，恋爱中的两个成年男性，没有性关系那才叫贻笑大方，杨在点头答应莱因哈特告白的第一时间就和他滚了床单——不过别提第一次谢谢，两个处男实在不堪回首——交往的两年中什么花样没玩过，杨自觉身经百战，脸皮厚如城墙拐弯。  
但是现在这样的没有过，无论是摄影棚这种不止一个人有钥匙的半公共场合，还是已经逐渐入戏将自己扮演成罗严克拉姆一级上将的莱因哈特，都让杨有点紧张。  
杨坐在指挥椅上，他的坐姿在莱因哈特审视的目光中不自在的调整着，最后停留在一个有些淑女的动作上——膝盖并拢，小腿微微分开，脚趾抓着披风，双手交叠着遮在自己的敏感部位上——他有点不想承认，仅仅是被莱因哈特的视线洗礼，他就开始有感觉了。  
“陌生的闯入者。”  
眼前的青年将军开口了，声音有些低沉，不若平时的轻快飞扬。  
略凉于皮肤的手指抚上杨的身体，杨颤抖了一下，奇怪，他想，明明比我的体温还低，为什么触摸过的地方却燃起了火焰。  
“闯入者。”这艘旗舰的主人俯下身，将杨笼罩在自己造成的阴影下，“深夜来访，有何贵干？”  
杨想提醒莱因哈特演得不对，男主不是这样的，他会第一时间掏出光线枪，将陌生的闯入者就地击杀，然而这并不是真正在演戏，这只是个情趣小游戏，所以杨什么都没说，只是露出一个有点邪恶，又有点甜蜜的笑容，回答到：  
“我被您的姿容所惑，前来自荐枕席。”

莱因哈特觉得这戏没法演了，好好的可怜巴巴小俘虏，怎么就转身成了祸国妖姬大野狼，他能申请跳跃个时间线直接走登基以后剧情吗？现在这情况，他一个满脑子只有战火的纯情处男搞不定啊。  
和杨不太熟的人都觉得杨是个和肉欲挂不上边的死宅男，实际上呢，杨身为一个富二代，声色场所亲眼见过的活春宫可能比同龄人看过的AV/GV还壮观，理论经验一套一套的可以直接出书，也曾经交往过几个人，可惜实在挑不起性致匆匆分手，要不是五姑娘还管用他甚至怀疑过自己不举，直到遇到莱因哈特，干柴烈火，交往两年玩过的花样如果列出来足以让人跪地膜拜大佬，而其中七成是杨提出来莱因哈特进行实践的，所以说啊，想调戏杨，最好把条条框框都定死咯，否则就是被反调戏的下场，比如现在的莱因哈特。  
“啧。”败在脸皮厚度的莱因哈特磨了磨牙，决定让角色扮演什么的都见鬼去，反正只要莱因哈特把杨威利吃到嘴里就行，哪个莱因哈特还不都是他。  
年轻人在杨的轻笑声中亲吻他，哀怨的撕咬嘴唇，年长者温柔的回以抚慰，探出舌头邀请共舞，赤裸的，象牙色的臂膀揽在莱因哈特肩头，被黑色的军服衬托得诱人极了。  
“吻我。”  
年长者向他的恋人，造物主向他的造物发出命令，毫无遮挡的身躯在椅子上舒展着，半分羞耻的情态都不复存在。  
莱因哈特开始怨念披风为什么要是白色的，如果是黑色的就好了，更能将杨的身体整个衬托出来。  
他执行了杨的命令，金发的美男子执起杨的手，从指间开始亲吻，吻过胳膊，在圆润的肩头停留，杨抬起头，将脆弱的脖颈与喉结展示给莱因哈特，呈现出献祭般的美感。莱因哈特的吻落在那上面，轻轻咬住上下滑动的喉结，吸允出痕迹，又顺着向下吻去，凹陷的锁骨，娇小挺立的茱萸，小巧的肚脐——作为一个不爱运动的文字工作者，杨实在是没有能称为腹肌的东西，但他也不胖，柔软的小肚子让莱因哈特流连忘返，直到怕痒的杨用手推挤他的头，他才恋恋不舍的离开。  
莱因哈特单膝跪了下来，身着整齐制服的美男子仰着头注视着杨，眼神热切又甜蜜，杨可以从他的眼睛中看到赤裸的自己。  
你在看谁呢莱因哈特，你的恋人，你的造物主，还是，被你用爱禁锢的俘虏？  
莱因哈特又低下头，毫不犹豫的将杨的性器含入口中，杨的喘息粗重了起来，他对这个总是很敏感，并不能支撑很久——然而莱因哈特并不打算就让他这么释放出来，将嘴里已经硬挺的肉棒吐出来，莱因哈特对涨红着脸的杨做了个鬼脸，继续顺着杨的大腿内侧向下亲吻，大腿，膝盖，小腿，莱因哈特将杨的腿放在自己立着的膝盖上，亲吻有些凸显的脚踝，弓起的足背与脚趾。  
“够了……”  
杨捂住嘴，他得到的远比期望的多得多，他预感到，如果他不制止，莱因哈特恐怕真的会吻到自己全身都印满吻痕为止。

“你好甜，杨。”  
年轻俊美的恋人这么夸奖着。“你一定是蜂蜜做的糖果，浑身都甜蜜极了，我想用我的舌头膜拜你的一切，把你舔的湿漉漉的，只能融化在我的掌心。”  
想造反啊小混蛋，你还嫩得很呢。  
杨哂笑，将搭在莱因哈特膝盖的腿脚收回，踩在椅子边缘，拉开的大腿间，带给莱因哈特无数次极乐的隐秘穴口清晰可见——杨用自己的手指轻轻拨弄羞涩的皱褶：“可是，我想要的可不是你的舌头。”  
黑发的男人这么说着，满意的看到恋人冰蓝色的瞳孔急速收缩了一下。  
你是魔鬼吗？莱因哈特甘拜下风，是的，他回答自己，如果杨不是一个充满魅力的，用爱情魔药喷洒全身的老魔鬼，莱因哈特又怎么会像蜜蜂追逐着花朵，飞蛾追逐着火焰，动物追逐着水源那样，从简单阅读到杨笔下的文字起，就对这个当时还性别年龄成迷，高矮胖瘦不知的家伙莫名迷恋呢。  
“你简直就像一位女王，杨。”  
莱因哈特笑道，“虚空女王的指挥椅就是你的王座，你只要点点头，被你迷惑的臣民就会被推下去砍掉脑袋。”  
“那你是方片A，还是红桃K？”杨顺着话题接下去，看在他也曾经喊过莱因哈特金发小妞的份上，他就不抗议对方用女王来形容自己了。  
“都不是。”莱因哈特答道，“我只是个，可怜巴巴的，没有名气的，需要被导演潜规则才有工作的小演员而已。”  
他得意的发现杨有一瞬间呆愣，莱因哈特已经习惯和杨在各种地方写作针锋相对读作打情骂俏了，他知道如果顺着杨的节奏走，那永远也逃不脱杨的手掌心，只有打断他，自己引导新的节奏，才有胜利的可能性。

杨眨眨眼，莱因哈特的“被潜”流言他也是知之甚详，毕竟自从莱因哈特确定出演《帝国英雄传说》男主角色后，“金主”的帽子正是扣在杨本人脑袋上的。  
杨揪了揪自己长到有些遮住眼睛的额发，他比莱因哈特年长九岁，虽然长得年轻，但不爱捯饬自己，有点邋遢的形象在狗仔鬼神莫测的偷拍技术下，一度被群众认定是四十多岁的中年大叔。  
杨想起网上那群小丫头评论自己的话——戴假发的秃头大叔！油腻的肥宅！莱因哈特才不会看上他！  
呃……  
杨转了转眼珠子，岔开腿摆出一副流氓姿势。  
“潜规则？”他昂起头，“你想要角色？”  
莱因哈特非常配合做出被羞辱到的表情，他低下头，手指抠着地板，又抬起头，神情犹豫。  
“是的……我很需要一个角色，”莱因哈特咬住下唇，“先生。”  
“你能付出什么代价？”杨弯下腰凑近莱因哈特的脸。  
“我……”莱因哈特把眼神移开，深呼吸，仿佛终于鼓起勇气一般直视杨，“什么都可以，先生，你想要什么都可以。”  
哇，这个小可怜是谁，杨咽下笑意，谁说莱因哈特演不了上等人以外的角色，这不是很好，他只是懒得演而已。  
“咳。”杨清了清嗓子，抱臂靠在椅背上，把一只脚搭在莱因哈特肩膀上，“那你能做到什么程度呢。”  
如果这真是一场潜规则，这个动作无疑是羞辱意义极强的，但是莱因哈特只想抓住这只灵活舒展脚趾的小家伙亲一亲，他舔了舔嘴唇，决定付诸行动。  
修长的手指颤抖着抚摸上杨的脚，被潜规则压迫的漂亮演员仿佛承受着无尽的压力，他歪过头蜻蜓点水般亲了下压迫者的脚背，又转过来望着杨，脸上一片坚毅，还带着泪光点点。  
“任何你想要的，先生，请随意使用我。”  
眼泪纯属憋笑憋的，导演先生下了结论，个小混蛋，别以为刚才伸了舌头我没感觉出来。  
脚趾顺着锁骨向下，最终踩在了莱因哈特腿间，“本钱还可以。”  
杨大导演如是评价，对莱因哈特装出来的，似乎羞耻至极手忙脚乱遮挡凸起的样子嗤之以鼻。  
“过来，伺候我。”  
原著剧本导演投资人数位一体的大佬命令道。

莱因哈特在犹豫，他是真的很犹豫，因为他发现他忘了一件事。  
这让本来该继续的“直男小演员被潜规则含泪上大佬”戏份有点演不下去了，杨好奇的看过来，莱因哈特有些丢人的拍了下额头，爬到椅子上向恋人讨饶。  
“我能申请个暂停吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我换衣服的时候把套子落在外面了……”  
“……”  
杨扶着莱因哈特的肩膀让他转过身，一脚踹在他的屁股上：“赶紧去拿！”  
随即他噗嗤一声笑出声：“算了，还是慢点拿吧，先给我十分钟笑场时间哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

莱因哈特回来的时候，杨睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛看着他，真的是笑出来的眼泪，杨被莱因哈特挑逗的硬起来的分身都笑得软下去了。  
注意到这点的莱因哈特显得有点沮丧，而观察着他的杨又轻笑起来，哎呀真可爱，杨想，莱因哈特相当早熟，只有在非常亲近的人身边才会露出孩子气的一面，这一点在杨面前尤甚。  
杨张开手臂，想给莱因哈特一个充满爱的抱抱，随即他的注意力被莱因哈特手上的东西所吸引。  
“这是什么？”  
杨用两根手指捻起这个白色的……勉强算是棒状物？头部有些细，底座上还有几个神秘的凸起物。  
“按摩棒？”杨有点怀疑自己的猜测，他从没见过长得如此有个性的按摩棒。  
“按摩棒。”莱因哈特确认，“挑的时候感觉长得有点像伯伦希尔就买了，卖家说底座这里可以按摩会阴，你要试试吗？”  
“……”杨不可思议的盯着莱因哈特看，看得他开始不自在起来，“你知道我们现在在哪里吗？”  
“我们在特别搭建的伯伦希尔等大指挥室布景里！”杨气呼呼的挥舞着这个奇形怪状的按摩棒，“你让我觉得我正在一个按摩棒体内像个傻瓜一样拿着另一个按摩棒！”  
“……噗。”莱因哈特被这个形容逗笑了，他把杨扑倒在椅子上胡乱的亲起来，按摩棒从杨手中掉落，但是没人有兴趣注意它。  
“住口，住口。”杨笑着挣扎，“你崩人设了，刚才还苦大仇深，现在怎么能这么热情。”  
“那就换剧本！”莱因哈特大手一挥，“我来潜规则你！”  
杨又笑起来，他抬起腿，用膝盖在莱因哈特腰侧摩擦，“那么影帝先生，你要多少钱才肯屈尊来演我这种小导演的片子啊。”  
“要很多钱，”莱因哈特伸过头去咬杨的鼻尖，“特别多钱，能把你买下来那么多。”  
杨沉思了一下，“太笼统的，拿不出来啊，要不我把自己换给你好了，等价交换。”  
“成交。”  
“你不觉得这个潜规则太儿戏了吗？”  
“儿戏又怎么样，能得到你就行。”

“好了……呜……够了够了，啊……莱因哈特！”  
杨蜷在宽大的指挥椅上，抓着埋在自己腿间的金毛往外拉。  
“你再弄我就要射了！”杨用指节敲打莱因哈特的头，莱因哈特微微抬起来看了他一眼，又低下去用唇舌逗弄杨的阴茎。  
莱因哈特喜欢一切能让杨失去控制的行为，比如口交。  
吸阴囊，杨会跟着吸气，舔铃口，杨会发抖，做出深喉的话，杨会喘着粗气摇头，断断续续的呻吟仿佛在哭一样，非常可爱。  
而如果让杨射在自己脸上……莱因哈特愉悦的吞吐着，他对自己这张脸对杨的吸引力有多大很清楚，上次因为失误被颜射后，大概是出于“美好的东西被自己弄脏了”的心态，杨的表情奇妙极了，有点兴奋，又有点羞耻，结结巴巴半天说不出话来的样子，简直让莱因哈特只是回忆就能硬起来。  
“莱因哈特……哈啊……让开，再不……呜……我要射你嘴里，了……”  
莱因哈特乖巧的把杨的阴茎吐出来，杨长出一口气，带着点微妙的遗憾伸出手，想射在自己手心，但是莱因哈特隔开了杨的手，在他感到奇怪的时候凑过去，舌尖抵住铃口大力的吸了一下，杨惊呼出声，而莱因哈特则后退一步，让白浊的液体射在自己脸上。  
“你！天啊……”杨手忙脚乱的抓起白披风想给莱因哈特擦脸，但是这个漂亮的小恶魔握住他的手，把脸凑过来，让他清晰的看见那张盛世美颜和零零散散还在下滑的浊液。  
“不帮我清理一下吗，小导演。”莱因哈特笑的狡黠，他用舌头将唇边的一点液体卷进嘴里，吞咽，满意的看到杨跟着做出吞咽的动作。  
杨仿佛受到蛊惑一样，低下头亲吻莱因哈特的脸颊，用舌头给他进行清理，他将自己的精液舔到嘴里，又混合着唾液通过深吻喂给莱因哈特。  
“你真是个小恶魔，莱因哈特。”  
一吻毕，杨喘息着，支起腿将私密部位开放给莱因哈特。  
“彼此，你是个老魔鬼，杨。”  
金发的小恶魔边撕开套子的包装边回答，沾着润滑剂的手指不留情的戳进了皱褶之中。

“事实证明……指挥椅不适合做爱。”  
被硌得有些不舒服的杨抱怨道，他整个人都快被莱因哈特拉成悬空的姿势了。  
莱因哈特从善如流，拔出阴茎将杨翻转过来，让他趴跪在椅子上。  
“这个高度舒服多了。”莱因哈特评价说。  
“我在……哈……考虑……要不要让……啊哈你慢点，让我说完……”  
椅背的花纹让杨趴的不舒服，他只能勾着扶手才能稳住身体。  
莱因哈特停下来，听取杨的意见。  
“呼……”杨缓了口气，“我在想，要不要让莱因哈特，书里那个，追求一下生活上的享受？比如给指挥椅加个厚垫子……啊！”  
扮演莱因哈特的莱因哈特翻了个白眼，狠狠顶进杨的身体，龟头在前列腺处研磨许久，直到杨发出受不了的求饶声才离开。  
“复习一下人设，亲爱的。”  
莱因哈特用手抚弄杨的脊椎，“你还是被我潜规则的小导演呢，为了你的电影男主不会跑掉，乖乖闭嘴让我上。”  
“哈哈……那还是……啊……换我、换我……潜规则你吧，呜！”  
杨被顶的说不出完整的话，依然顽强的想要换剧本进行演出。  
“不行。”莱因哈特拒绝了。  
“那个剧本我觉得有点问题，”他说，“一个gay佬应该不在乎被长成你这样还有才华的男导演的潜规则……但是一个直男……”  
莱因哈特有点不好意思，“我看到你就硬了，根本装不出直男的感觉啊。”  
“！”  
杨腿一软，正好莱因哈特又一次挺进，前列腺被擦到的瞬间杨射了出来，扒着椅背重重喘气。  
这种无形的撩人简直……  
“杨……杨……”莱因哈特撒娇一般的声音在杨耳畔响起，“我想射了。”  
那你就射啊，杨转过头，疑惑的抬高眉毛，他应该没有过限制莱因哈特高潮的前科行为吧？  
“我可以不带套射在你的屁股上吗？”莱因哈特的声音轻快得仿佛一只小鸟，“就像刚才你射在我脸上一样。”  
“……”  
永远别猜你的恋人会有怎样心血来潮的冲动……杨把通红一片的脸掩在臂弯里，默默抬了下臀部表示了默许。

一轮结束，莱因哈特坐在指挥椅上的，怀里是被他用披风包成粽子的杨。  
年轻人毫无章法的轻啄恋人的脸颊和耳后，传达自己的喜悦，而杨，不得不承认，自己实在是疏于锻炼，仅仅是非床上的一次欢爱而已，居然已经开始腰酸了，他调整了下姿势，靠着温暖的人肉靠垫，昏昏欲睡。

半响。  
“我记得你的废稿里，莱因哈特本来有一个敌人的，是吗？”  
莱因哈特把头抵在杨的肩窝，闷闷的问到，杨以他为原型写的剧本，在完成前有过几个版本，他还记得最初的版本里，有个表现出色的同盟军官，可惜因为节奏问题第二版就被杨无情的删掉了。  
“是啊，但是那样长度就收不住了，小说还行，不适合用电影方式展现。”  
杨有点奇怪莱因哈特为什么突然提起这个，不过他还是回答了。  
“那他是什么样的人？我是说那个敌人。”  
莱因哈特的声音带出了几分兴奋，如果杨还清醒着，一定会提起警惕，可惜刚做过一轮，杨还有点昏昏沉沉的，只能顺着莱因哈特的问题回想自己当初思考过的人设。  
“同盟被赶鸭子上架的军官吧……每次都能阻挡莱因哈特的步伐，最后却败在自己人手上，是个倒霉的家伙。”  
“那……他的外貌你设定了吗？”  
“设定是东方长相，应该是黑头发……等等你想干嘛？”  
杨从半梦半醒间惊醒，他发现莱因哈特的手又伸到了自己两腿间，刚刚承欢过的穴口柔顺的含着去而复返的侵略者，杨打起精神，莱因哈特想来第二轮，可以，可是配合上现在的话题，杨总有种不太好的预感。  
“他姓杨吗？他会姓杨的对吗？”  
莱因哈特已经彻底兴奋了起来，分身硬起来，抵在杨的股缝间，让他不自在的扭了扭。  
“不不不不不你先告诉我你到底想干什么！”  
“我在构建场景……我觉得我快入戏了。”  
杨发现莱因哈特的声音又放低了，这是他刚才用过的，为莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这个角色准备的声线，杨觉得自己差不多能猜到莱因哈特在想什么，那可有点刺激，杨想，他不怎么认真的挣扎了一下，拥抱太过用力，挣不开。  
“我不太想知道你入了什么戏……但我敢肯定我的剧本里没相关内容。”  
“我可以说给你听。”  
“我不想听！”  
“他会是同盟元帅的对吗？那个敌人，如果他想与莱因哈特、与我抗衡，他就必须有相应的军队指挥权。”莱因哈特咬着杨的耳朵，把自己的推测告诉他，“所以元帅是合理的，至于名字，你都管男主叫莱因哈特了，那他必须姓杨！所以可以叫他杨元帅，对吗？”  
“……大概？”杨懒得去争辩那个角色姓不姓杨的问题，莱因哈特想让他姓杨就姓杨呗。  
“你看，这里是伯伦希尔，是莱因哈特的旗舰，我们坐着的位置，是莱因哈特心中真正属于他的王座。”金发的年轻人终于露出了獠牙，“星空中的王座上，赤身露体裹着披风，接受敌人凌辱的同盟元帅，多么棒的画面！”  
作为一个编剧出身的导演，杨开始顺着莱因哈特的思路构建画面……如果一方战败会直接战死还是出现俘虏场景呢，战死的话剧情冲突感不够强，如果真的会被俘虏那……  
呸，想什么呢，这可是正经的太空歌剧电影，不是GV！  
发现自己被带歪的杨反手拍了莱因哈特脑袋一下：“你……你的脑袋里都装了些什么东西！”  
“就是我这个年纪的男孩子脑袋里最常见的东西啊。”莱因哈特扣紧杨的腹部，用自己的勃起去顶他，“别人大概是妹子，我的话，是你。”  
太过分了……不太想承认被年轻人撩到快要爆炸的杨，欲盖弥彰的伸手捂住了自己通红的耳朵。

“陪我玩嘛。”  
坚持住杨威利，坚持……  
坚持个毛线球啊，杨的理智只支撑了几秒就宣告白旗，他对莱因哈特软绵绵黏糊糊的撒娇一点办法都没有，年轻恋人平时独立的要命，只有在床上才会尽情施展独属于年下的优势，被裹着蜜糖的声音求一求，顿时酥酥麻麻的感觉从头皮一路过渡到脚趾，杨觉得自己整个人都软了。  
“先说好，我不会演戏的啊……”  
杨做出了妥协，他虽然和莱因哈特玩过各种角色扮演，但大多都是很现实的，只涉及职业转换的那种，扮演虚拟角色还一次都没有过。  
更何况……这角色还出自杨自己笔下，杨写作的时候，曾一遍又一遍的揣摩人物感情，只要莱因哈特能调动好气氛，杨觉得自己百分百要入戏……希望莱因哈特能演得糟糕点，导演先生很不符合职业道德的祈祷，千万不要太逼真。

“你在想什么，杨元帅。”  
完了，莱因哈特真的入戏了。  
杨觉得自己汗毛都要立起来，他有些僵硬的抚着莱因哈特的膝盖转过头，发现刚才还恨不得贴在自己背上的恋人已经变成了靠在椅背上的放松姿势，单手支着下巴，饶有兴致的观察着自己。  
所以我应该说什么？杨陷入了混乱，如果我是同盟元帅的话，莱因哈特现在应该是公爵？皇帝？哦他刚才提到了王座，那就是皇帝。  
杨张了张嘴又闭上，他虽然从事编故事这种职业，但他更习惯于提前准备，理顺逻辑再落笔，这种前因后果都不清不楚的让他怎么往下接。  
“怎么，朕的招待让元帅回味如此之久吗？”  
莱因哈特看似漫不经心的垂下眼，白皙的手掌抚上杨的臀肉开始揉捏，一根手指勾进杨的穴口，带出一丝润滑的油液，色情又淫糜。  
杨反应过来，这是在提示，所以背景设定是，皇帝与被他俘虏的敌对元帅，而且已经做过一轮了？  
我是不是应该跳起来表达一下坚贞不屈……慢半拍的“杨元帅”后知后觉的想到，不过现在才有反应也太迟钝了，还是让莱因哈特继续吧，能接就接，接不上我就假装这个元帅已经被气傻了，杨毫无压力的给自己点了个赞。  
“……”  
大概莱因哈特也有点招架不住杨的没反应，他调整了下腿的姿势，让杨自然的滑下去，变成跪坐在莱因哈特双腿间的姿势，杨被吓了一跳，扶着莱因哈特的膝盖转过来，正好对上凑近的冰蓝色眼睛。  
他在表演什么呢……杨努力去辨认，他勉强可以从莱因哈特的表情中读出莱因哈特想表达的意思。  
爱慕？没有，也对，谁会对第一次见面的敌人心存爱慕。  
欣赏？有，莱因哈特的确是个会欣赏敌人的君主。  
兴趣？太有了……谁会在俘虏敌方首领以后第一时间来一发啊，这已经不是兴趣而是精虫上脑了吧。  
杨吐槽着这件事的不合逻辑，不过谁让这只是个恋人间的情趣扮演呢，角色崩了就崩了吧。  
“杨元帅？”  
莱因哈特再次询问，杨从他的声音里听出一丝颤音，如果杨再没反应，莱因哈特估计就要笑场了，可是杨一时间真的不知道该如何反应。  
“真是出乎朕意料的乖巧啊，杨元帅。”努力挽救这个游戏的莱因哈特伸手抚摸杨的脸颊，顺着耳朵扶着杨的脑后向自己胯下引，“那，再乖一点如何，朕会答应你的请求的。”  
原来是有交易吗？  
杨和戳到自己鼻子底下的肉柱面面相觑，最后还是决定含了再说。  
杨不太喜欢给莱因哈特口交，倒不是因为嫌脏或者别的，实在是硬件不搭配，莱因哈特太大，而杨的喉咙太浅，稍微捅深一点杨就开始想要干呕，所以通常情况下，杨都是靠舔解决，很少直接吞。  
但是这种羞辱意义比较重的剧情里，像舔冰棍一样舔感觉太奇怪了，杨心不在焉的想着，他要真的是俘虏，大概咬下去的可能性比较高。  
哦不对，这是个交易，所以不能咬。  
在不擅长的事情是分心的结果就是，杨一个不注意吞得太深，顿时被呛到，他吐出莱因哈特的性器，偏过头干咳起来。  
在他没看见的地方，伸出手但没来得及推开他的莱因哈特露出了一个惨不忍睹的表情。

莱因哈特开始思考要不要干脆跳过这个游戏，他还挺喜欢这种角色设定，但是杨明显还在状况外。  
随后他决定继续下去，机不可失失不再来，等杨调整好估计都要正式开拍了，那时候还敢用布景玩这个，哪怕莱因哈特是男主也会被杨用执导筒打破脑袋。  
他弯下腰，轻轻用手抓住杨的头发，拎着他抬起头来，杨咳得眼泪汪汪，加上生理不适引发的苦大仇深表情，还真的挺有被敌人强迫的感觉。  
“这个表情很好，杨元帅。”  
莱因哈特放轻了声音，明明恍若情人间的呢喃，偏偏让杨寒毛直竖。  
“来，坐上来。”  
新银河帝国的皇帝下达了命令，他已经不打算去猜俘虏的想法了，这是属于他的游戏，由他决定是开始还是结束。  
杨顺从了，既然莱因哈特要走了主导权，那他跟着就是，剧本由主导者决定，他负责配合就好，哦不，也许展示出一些不配合更能贴合人物？  
作为俘虏的同盟元帅缓慢的撑着地起身，站在敌人面前，他的胸前吻痕点点，双腿间还留有干涸的精液痕迹，他察觉到了这一点，有些狼狈的捡起地上的白披风给自己稍作遮挡。  
莱因哈特又拍了拍自己的大腿，杨抿着唇，屈膝岔开腿，面对莱因哈特跪在了指挥椅边缘上，感谢这个椅子够大，让他不用和自己的敌人赤裸相贴。  
一双手探入简单围在腰间的披风内部，顺着杨的大腿内侧摸了上去，拧了下杨的臀肉，又在他的腰侧徘徊。  
“元帅莫不是以为一次就够了？”皇帝挑高了眉毛，“国土和人命，在你看来只值这些吗？”  
好了，现在杨差不多知道莱因哈特的剧本上写了什么了。  
“而且……”另一只手开始抚摸杨的胸膛，流连于挺立的乳首，“你的身体刚才不是很热情吗？一点都不像一个处子。”  
“坐下！”  
莱因哈特厉声喝令，压制着杨没有缓冲的将自己勃发的性器含入体内，尽管刚结束过一轮欢爱的杨的体内足够柔软顺滑，突然以骑乘位整根吞入还是给杨带来了一些负担，他惊呼了一声，重心偏移，不得不伸手去够莱因哈特的肩膀稳住自己。  
“看啊，就是这么热情。”  
皇帝眯起了眼睛，他扯着杨触电般松开的手，强迫他贴在自己身上。  
“同盟并不禁止同性恋，嗯？”莱因哈特慢斯条理的用言语羞辱自己的敌人，“所以你被多少男人上过了？”  
“这么习惯被男人上的淫荡身子，也许从你开始参军起？”武勋出身的皇帝开始套用他所知道的——越是禁止越是容易犯禁，帝国军队里私下可不怎么干净——“瘦弱的东方男性……你的上司会对你很感兴趣。”  
“在你成为阁下后他们还会干你吗？成为元帅后呢？”莱因哈特察觉到杨在发抖，这让他兴奋起来，“你会让你的下属干你吗？把你压在指挥台上，干得你喉咙沙哑。”  
“或者，同盟招收女兵对吗？你会让她们穿戴器具干你吗？”  
“……住口！没有！我没有！”  
终于反应过来莱因哈特在说什么的杨激烈反驳，他气得浑身都在发抖，怒视面露鄙夷的皇帝，如果他手里有枪，一定要崩了这个污言秽语的昏君！  
“哦，没有就没有吧。”莱因哈特不以为意，他并不在乎杨的过去是什么样的，玩弄一个俘虏而已，难不成还要列张过往情史表格吗。  
“那杨元帅一定非常的爱慕朕。”  
皇帝笑着，满意的看到杨因为惊讶瞪圆了眼睛，“否则要怎么解释这具热情的身体？”  
莱因哈特向上顶了顶胯，包裹着性器的肠肉立马谄媚的围了上来，“朕就算再没常识，也知道男性第一次被上不会有什么好结果，可是杨元帅连处子血都没有。”  
“这难道不证明杨元帅太过爱慕朕，所以身体臣服于心理，自发的准备了吗？”  
“你简直……简直强词夺理！”  
杨简直要给这个胡言乱语的小混球跪下了，真不怕自己笑场啊这是，他推挤着莱因哈特的肩膀，膝盖使力向上试图让体内的肉楔滑出去。  
他要不行了，莱因哈特再不调整气氛，他就要先出门笑五分钟再回来了。

莱因哈特没打算调整气氛，他打算直接引发快感。  
杨被压着肩膀重重按了回来，肉刃粗暴的破开括约肌，狠狠擦过前列腺，直接顶到杨体内深处，杨倒抽一口冷气，彻底趴在莱因哈特身上，被他扶着腰上下律动起来。  
一时间，两人都忘了游戏这件事，在交欢的仅仅是莱因哈特与杨这对恋人而已。  
披风在激烈的动作里彻底滑落，杨放肆的摇晃腰身，调整到让自己舒服的位置，他凑过去和莱因哈特接吻，将唇舌间带出的唾液调皮的涂抹在莱因哈特漂亮的脸蛋上，然后他被抓住手拖过来，受害者把他吻得透不过气，指着自己的脸示意他谁涂的谁舔干净。  
杨开始笑，他觉得今晚真的很有意思，被大导演潜规则的小明星，和被皇帝强迫的俘虏元帅，他想起自己木了吧唧的反应和恋人不走心的表演，笑得简直喘不过气来，莱因哈特也被他逗笑了，放缓了节奏，让杨维持着骑乘的姿势靠在自己肩头抖动。  
“天啊，我觉得我们简直是两个疯子。”杨这么说。  
“搞艺术的哪个不是疯子。”莱因哈特回答。  
于是杨又开始笑，他抵着莱因哈特的额头，笑出水光的黑眼睛和温暖的冰蓝色眼睛对视着。  
“你再笑下去我就要被笑软了。”莱因哈特带着笑意挺了挺胯，示意杨他们还在鏖战中途。  
“没事，我负责把你夹硬。”杨挑起眉，收缩肌肉让莱因哈特抽了口气。  
“你可真是个魔鬼，杨。”年轻的恋人嘟着嘴抱怨着，干脆抱着年长的情人，维持着插入的姿势站起身，高度与重心的变化让杨受到了小小的惊吓，他把自己缠在莱因哈特身上，让他托着自己的屁股进行抽动。  
一时间，夜的宁静包围了两人，只剩下肉体摩擦与接吻喘息的声音。

“呼……”  
玩了两轮的莱因哈特大刺刺的坐在伯伦希尔的指挥椅上，他让杨坐在自己腿间，靠在自己胸膛上，已经被搞得皱巴巴的披风被莱因哈特抖开披在杨身上，毕竟运动过后有层薄汗，着凉了就不好了。  
“玩的开心吗？”杨问他，今天的一切都起始于他对年轻恋人的纵容。  
“超——级开心！”莱因哈特伸出手，在杨的眼前比划出长长一条线，“但是一想到明天开始拍摄我就好久没法碰你，好难过啊。”  
“要不再来一次？”小狼狗鬼鬼祟祟的向下伸手，被主人一巴掌拍的手背发红。  
“做梦。”杨义正言辞的拒绝，他是真没体力了，再被莱因哈特搞一次，怕是要放开机仪式的鸽子，他可是导演。  
“杨……”莱因哈特把头搁在杨的肩膀上，软兮兮的撒娇，“你往前看，看星空。”  
伯伦希尔的指挥屏幕上，繁星有规律的闪烁着。  
“星星美极了，不是么。”莱因哈特向往着，“要是有天真的能在太空里和你做爱就好了，让这些亘古不变的星辰见证我们的爱情。”  
“那是挺浪漫的，”杨点头，随即话题急转直下，“毕竟按现在的科技来说，那天就算真的来了，我们也早已白发苍苍，那时候还惦记做爱，是真爱了。”  
“杨！”  
“而且……”杨侧过身看着莱因哈特，“不是有种说法是，去世的人们会化为星星，你不觉得在太空里做爱有点……”  
“杨威利！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哎呦别咬我！松口松口你属狗的吗！快点起来收拾了，天亮前把这里弄好，明天还要用呢。”

“我觉得……我们偷偷把披风拿走吧，玩成这样洗不干净了，会被道具打死的……”  
“……”  
“等等，那个按摩棒你捡回来了吗？”  
E.N.D  
——“如果把这个剧本小说化的话，把敌人加进去，好吗？”  
——“哈……如果加进去，我才不会让他被俘虏，我要让他成为不败的名将，莱因哈特只会败在他手上。”  
——“但是同盟最终会输不是么，大势不可改，除非死了，否则他总会落在莱因哈特手里的。”  
——“那就不会是俘虏了！把你满脑子的黄色废料清一清！”  
——“可是那样的话，莱因哈特的执念反而会更深啊……我的脑袋里要有画面了。”  
——“住嘴！不，住脑！”  
（注：这文开始的时候其实已经过凌晨了，所以他们说的明天，是将近二十四小时以后的事了，别担心刚做完就得爬起来拍戏_(:з」∠)_  
感觉我没把背景交代清楚，大概就是，杨写文编剧导演三级跳→莱追文追到演艺圈→杨在想新作品的时候看到了莱因哈特来了灵感→他俩互相泡到了对方。  
另外最后的角色扮演不要带入原著2333，这里说了，老杨的小说只有帝国线，同盟其实更像背景板，没有力挽狂澜的那个杨，所以基本是莱因哈特自由发挥老杨配合（拉后腿）而已，有套子，没写（我为什么非得纠结这个……）。）


End file.
